The present invention relates to a mounting for a starting valve.
A starting valve of a type where a choke valve pivots between two terminal positions is known. The choke shaft is usually mounted in radial bearings. Since the choke shaft is not free of play, particles of dirt can enter the bearings from the intake manifold and block the movement of the choke valve. Dirt can also enter when the choke valve employs a combination of radial and longitudinal bearings. Starting valves of this type therefore require careful servicing to ensure a proper and safe operation.
If it is desired to eliminate such play and the consequent infiltration of dirt particles in the known arrangements, it is necessary to construct the starting valves with very close tolerances. This requirement obviously increases the costs of the manufacture of such valves.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate these and other disadvantages of prior starting valve arrangements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a starter choke valve of simple construction which for all practical purposes does not require any servicing, or periodic lubrication.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a starting valve which will operate at higher temperatures, e.g., up to 200.degree. C.
These and other objects are achieved by providing a mounting for a starter choke valve according to the present invention. The mounting comprises a choke shaft and bushing set screw which each interact with a plurality of tapered bushes. The arrangement provides an axial and a radial compression of the bushes to prevent foreign matter from blocking movement of the choke valve.
A further feature of the present invention resides in the provision of a plurality of elastic rubber components which equalize the tolerances between the various component parts.